Love is Forever
by Skullkid16
Summary: This is a Love story about how Link would do anything to bring back Zelda to life, after what Ganon did to her during the last battle in OOT. YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. The final battle

YAY! This is my first fan fiction ever, so don't give me crap! This is my version of the final battle scene in OOT, with Romance and Drama! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda…DUH! If I did, I would have release a game by now coughtwilightprincesscough

* * *

(Link's P.O.V)

The Final battle with Ganon was almost over. All I had to do now was take the master sword and slay him once and for all. As I lifted my mighty weapon for the final blow, Ganon swiftly got up and then took a swing at me. BAM! I fell hard onto the ground. I was now in horrible pain and could not get up. I then started to taste blood in my mouth. Ganon started to Laugh.

"You fool! Did you really think you could beat me? I'm the holder of the Triforce of Power. Nothing can stop me! And now that you have been defeated, I'm going to kill you pretty little Princess."

"No" I said, "Please do whatever you want to me, just leave her alone."

He then walked over to Zelda and grabbed her by the neck. He held her high above the ground.

"How much is she worth to you? Would you do anything to save her? If you want me to spare her, you will bow down before me." Ganon said with a devilish smirk.

"Never" I hissed

He then tightened the grip on Zelda's neck.

"Are you sure about that?" Ganon said.

"Link, don't worry about me, you have to save Hyrule no matter what." Zelda said.

"But what's the point if you're dead? Zelda I never got to say this but…but..."

"I Love you. I loved you the day we met. When I first saw you in the courtyard, I was in love at first site. I'm sorry I never got to say it, till now."

"Oh Link, I love you too."

"Ahh…how cute" Ganon laughed. "Too bad it will never last."

"Why Not?" I yelled

Then Ganon did something I would not forget. He took out his sword and stabed Zelda in the Chest. Ganon then Pulled the Blood covered sword out of her,and then she went Limp.

When I saw that, something in me just snapped. I rose up from the ground and the Triforce on my hand glowed brightly.

"You'll pay for that Ganon, I'll make you wish you were never born." I said with tears streaming down my eyes.

" Oh Yea? Well I would like to see you tr…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Iswung theMaster Sword at him cutting accross his chest.

"AGH! You'll pay for that child"

We started clashing out our swords, one on one.As I was fighting, I had steams of tears running down my face,knowing now that I wasn't just doing this for Hyrule, but for the life of the love I lost.

I swords kept clashing against each other. Sparks flied and Blood was spilled. Suddenly I noticed Ganon was open andstabed the Final blow into his heart, if he had one that is. I then pulled my sword out and he fell to the ground, Dead. As soon as I knew It was all over, I ran over to Zelda to see if she was still alive. Lucky for me she still was. I bent over and held her in my arms.

"Link, you finally defeated Ganon and saved Hyrule." She said

"But at what cost?" I said, "I can't live like this if you aren't around with me. I don't want to be alone Zelda; I want to be with you. I love you." I started to feel tears role down my cheeks again.

"Link, I love you too and I want to thank you for helping me save all of Hyrule, but I believe now, Goddesses are calling me to them."

Zelda closed her eyes

"Please Zelda don't leave me!"

"Zelda? Zelda?…ZELDA!"

He body went Limp, and I could feel her soul pass right through me.

* * *

Well what do you think? R&R. I'll update as soon as I can. Do you really think I would just leave it like that? However, I won't be able to update for a while because of School. But I'll do something over my Winter Break. Bye for Now. 

-Skullkid16


	2. Cemetery drive

YAY! Today is my official day of winter break, so I guess I'll write another chapter!

* * *

_1 month later_

It has been a month now since I defeated Ganon. Things were starting to go back to normal. People were moving back into the Market, Hyrule field is starting to get its color back, and the Castleis rebuilt to its old self. Yes, everything was going back to normal except, Zelda was gone forever.

I still think back to that final battle with Ganondorf. I keep asking myself, was there anything I could have done to save Zelda? Was it my fault she was dead? Did I disserve this in anyway? These questions kept haunting me, ever since that event.

As I was roaming through Hyrule and noticed everything seemed the same. I then dicided I should go to see Zelda's grave.

When I got to Zelda's grave I read what it said on the gravestone:

_Here lies Princess Zelda. A free, loving spirit of Hyrule, and loyal friend and Sage of the Kingdom._

I then felt a small gust of wind pass me by. As I was starting to walk away from the dark grave, I looked down. I then saw something shining on the soil of Zelda's grave. I bent down to see what it was. It was Zelda's Earrings. I then picked them and held it to my chest. I started to feel tears role down my eyes.

"Why?" I yelled to the Goddesses

"Why did you have to take her away from me? I saved Hyrule, defeated Ganondorf, saved many of lives from total destruction, and what do I get in return? The death of someone I truly love and cherish." I then collapsed onto my knees and started to sob.

"Link" said an ominous voice

I got up immediately to see what called my voice.

"Link" said the voice again.

"Who said that?" I yelled "Show yourself!" I said as I pulled out my sword.

"Link, turn around" I heard

As soon as I did, I dropped my sword and I started to feel tears come to my eyes again. And what I saw I would never forget. Zelda standing right in front of me, with her white dress, beautiful golden locks, pail skin, and a smile to match.

"Z-Zelda?" I studdered "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Link" she said

It was a bitter-sweet reunion. I was in complete shock. I tried to run to her to hold her in my arms, but what I got was nothing but thin air.

"Zelda, you're a…"

"Ghost? Yes Link, I know."

"Zelda this is all my fault" I said "If I hadkilled Ganon sooner, you wouldn't be in this state."

"Link its not your fault, it was my time to leave, there was nothing you could do." She said.

"No Zelda, this is my fault. I got you into this mess, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring you back to life."

"Link, you can't!" she protested

"Why not?" I said in confusion

"Link, people are supposed to die. It'sa way of life. I'm sorry but, there is nothing you can do."

"Zelda, I'm going to find a way to bring you back, no matter what the cost."

I then stormed out of the Graveyard, leaving Zelda at her grave.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	3. The Witch

YAY! New Chapter! I'm really sad that no one is giving me reviews (except from one person). Anyway I hope you like this one.

* * *

As I was walkingalong Hyrule field, I started to think, _"Is there anyway to bring Zelda back? Could I use a Fairy? Potions? What?"_

"There has to be some way!" I yelled

"Maybe I can help you out young Hero of Time" said an old voice

I turned around quickly to see who had just spoken to me. Standing before me was an old lady about half my size. She was wrinkly, with a huge wart on her hook nose, and was covered in a darkblack cloak.

"Who are you?" I said

"I am an old witch who helps people that have fallen under a cruel fate. I have cured many diseases and saved many lives from death."

"Your crazy" I said laughing. "You think I would believe all of this? There's no way you can help me from what has happened to me. It's impossible. Now if you will excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to."

AsI started to walk awayshe then said, "Tell me child, would you do anything to bring back someone to the living world? Would you sacrifice your own life so that another could live?"

I froze in shock.

"What did you say?" I demanded

"Young Hero of Time, I know you lost someone you truly love in battle to save this land. I know that you would kill to be with your true love once more. Listen, I know how to bring her back to life, but you have to fallow all of my instructions perfectly." She said

"Okay, I'm listening" I said

"First, you must retrieve these items from thislist."She handed me a smallpiece of paper.I started to read the list to see what the old witch wanted me to get.

On the List it said:

_Leaves of the Great Deku tree_

_A scale from a Zora_

_Tears ofa Great Fairy_

_Hair from a Goron_

"Okay" I said. "As soon as I get these Items, you'll help me bring back Zelda to life?"

"Yes" she hissed with a smile.

"Okay. First Stop, Kokiri Forest" I then called for Epona and rode off into the distance.

* * *

Okay, there you go. Sorry its so short. I'm a little busy with the Holidays. Anyway R&R 


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone. I wont be updating on this story for a while because I have to study for Exams (Lord, save me!), I've got a small cold, and I got a little writers block. Also I only got ONE REVIEW! So until I at least get 5 or more, I'll start writing again. Also I'll take flames to help me build my fire!


	5. First Stop! Kokiri Forest!

OMG! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I have just been sooo busy with other things that I haven't had time to do ANYTHING! Also I bought "The Legend of Zelda: Collectors addition", and I haven't been able to put it down ever since I got it! Anyway HERES THE NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

As I rode through Hyrule field on Epona I started to think of the things that the old witch wanted me to get. Some of these things were not exactly items you could by at the Hyrule market. Well at least I have the Zora's fin, so I guess I can cross that off the list but what about the other items? I mean Goron hair is very easy to get, but what about the leaves from the Great Deku Tree? He's dead and the leaves are too, and Great Fairy tears, that going to be a challenge! Those Great fairies are always happy and laughing, so I guess I'll make that my last thing to get. 

I then snapped back to reality and realized that I was in front of the entrance of the Kokiri Forest. I then dismounted of Epona and went into the tunnel.

As I arrived into the forest I heard a familiar, demanding voice as I was walking tords the great Deku Tree. I then turned around and saw Mido runningafter me.

"Hey mister, what the heck are you doing here? You aren't suppose to be here." said Mido

I just ignored him and kept moving along, but then I felt a Deku nut hit me in the back of the head.

"HEY! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled

I then turned around immediately and walked up to him and said, "Listen, I'm not in a very good mood today, and I'm on an important mission. So you can either let me be, or you can find yourself hanging from a tree branch, so what is it going to be?"

I could then see the fear in his eyes. He knew I was bigger and stronger than he was and I knew he didn't want to get beat up, so like Mido, for the coward he is, He ran away as fast he could.

"Thank Goddess he's gone. He can be such a pain the ass sometimes."

I then started walking the path to where the Great Deku Tree was. I then found myself staring at the big dead tree that once was the guardian of the Kokiri. As I started walking down to the base of the Tree, I saw the Deku Sprout looking at me with that small goofy smile of his.All I wanted to do isget the leaves and get out of here so that I could get the next items.

"Hey Link!" he said in a happy-go-lucky mood

"Hey" I said lazily

"What are you doing here?" he said

"Just, um…picking up some things."

"Really, what?"

"Oh…just some...leaves from the old Deku Tree"

There was a dead silence between us until he finally said, "Link I don't think those leaves up there with be helpful to you in anyway."

"How come?" I asked

"Because those leaves have lost all of their pureness."

"Oh I see" I said in disappointment

"However!" he said, "You can barrow some of mine."

"R-Really?" I said with amazment

"Sure, they just grow back."

"Gee, Thanks"

I then took some of the leaves on top of his head and plucked them off, one by one. I then gave my thanks to him and started to walk off, but then I heard, "By the way Link…why do you need my leaves anyway?" There was then a long pause between us again until I finally said, "If you must know….its to help out the one I truly love and cherish, and to make up for my mistake."

"Oh I see…bringing someone back to life."

I then turned around in disbelief of how he knew I was trying to bringZelda back to life.

"But how did you…"

"Link I know what happened during your battle with Ganon. I know Zelda lost her life because you didn't have enough strength to get up and save her in time, but it's not your fault. Ganon caught you off guard. And you had serious injuries. You couldn't do anything."

"Yes I know, but how did you know I was trying to bring Zelda back to life?"

"Well in my past life, people from the outside world have come to me asking for my leaves because they knew my leaves were very pure and helpful. They also had lost someone dear in their life and needed my leaves for a spell to bring them back. However I never gave them the leaves because I knew the laws of nature. People die for a reason; death is destiny and should not be tampered with."

"Then why did you give me the leafs anyway?"

"Because I know your heart is pure and for the spell to work, that person bringing another person back to lifemust have a pure heart. The people who came to me before had no such thing. Their hearts were filled with Greed and Hatred that why I never gave it to them."

After he told me I just smiled and said, "Thank you for the help."

"Your welcome." he said

I then bowed my head and ran off back to the entrance of forest.

As soon as I exited out of the tunnel, I took out the list of items that the old witch gave me. I then crossed _Great Deku Tree Leafs_ off my list.

"Good" I said. "Two down, two to go." (A/N: I said two down because he already has the Zora scale, because you getit inthe gameat Zora's Domain). I then Played Epona's song on my Ocarina. After a couple of seconds, I saw Epona galloped right to me. I then went up to her gave her a pat on the nose and said, "Good girl". I then mounted up on Epona and rode off.

"Next Stop, Death Mountain!"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Out in the distance a dark and mysterious figure was watching him. "Goooooood" the person hissed "Just a couple of more items and I can bring Ganon back to life. That kid doesn't even know, as soon as he's found all the items, I'll take them from him and use it to bring backMaster Ganon so that he can take revenge for what that child did to him."

* * *

oooooooh, I wonder who the dark figure is? Well that's it. I'm sorry I took so long, I've just been busy with my term paper in History, WHICH IS SEVEN F&#ING PAGES LONG! Also, I could only do this on my Spring Break since I didn't have anything to do. Also I sprained my ankle while trying to skateboard. AlsoI got sick on the FIRST DAY OF SPRING BREAK!and I've been really busy with my Band and everything. Anyway, I'll try to update a little more quicker. OH and R&R! 

BYE!


	6. Nightmare of you

Hey Guys! I'm sorry about lack of updates, its just I've been too BUSY to do ANYTHING! School is getting worse and worse! I have to write like 3 essays! Ones a memoir about my life, ones about Jesus and his miracles, and one is for science about how video games will enhance peoples hand eye coordination. Also my band won for the third time in a row at the battle of the bands at my school. Also, the Band Valincia played at my school too. Anyway, my band is starting to get really good and I'm busy with that too. Now that I got that out of the way…NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

As I was riding Epona I noticed that it was starting to get dark. I was getting closer to Kakariko Village so I guess I would have to wait till morning to go get the Gorons Hair. 

I then noticed I was in front of the stairs that led up to the village. I got off Epona and let her go to wherever she went when I couldn't find her.

As I was walking through town people were starting to head in for the night. I just went straight to the Inn so that I could get some rest before going to get the next item.

I walked up to the front desk to get a room.

"Good evening sir, would you like a room?" she asked politely

"Yes, I would. Thank you"

As she turned around to get the key, she said, "Your in luck, you got the last room" As she turned back to me, she looked at my face and said, "Oh! It's you. Link, the hero of Time." She said in shock. I wasn't surprised that she would say something like that.

"Thank you so much for slaying that awful Ganon." She said "if it wasn't for you, we would all surly be done for."

"Thank you, I'm just glad its all over" I said

"Well here's your key to your room. I hope you have a good rest."

I started to take out my wallet when she said, "Oh-no, you don't have to pay. It's on the house." I gave a smile and put away my wallet. I thanked the women and went to my room.

As I enter the room I felt like just collapsing on my bed because of the crap I endured today. Seeing Zelda's ghost, meeting the old women, getting the Deku leaves. Damn, what a drag. Luckily I had half of the Items and I was almost done. Just a couple more and I can hold Zelda in my arms and be with my Love once again.

I was starting to get undressed and ready for bed when I heard a tiny voice say, "Hey Link!" all of the sudden, Navi flue out of my hat.

"Hey Link what happened while I was asleep?" she said Yawning. It was funny, I might of guessed she was asleep or something, because it was slightly more quite than usual when I was doing my "Item shopping".

"Um, you missed quite a lot Navi."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, to make it short, I found a way to bring back Zelda. I just need to get some items to make it work."

"Oh…well, just try not to get hurt okay?" she said weakly. I knew she sounded disappointed. I knew she loved me, but I never thought it was like that. I thought we had like a Brotherly, sisterly kind of love.

"Okay" I said

After a long pause I said, "Hey Navi?"

"Yes?"

"If you truly loved someone, would you give anything to bring them back? I mean would you sacrifice your life so that someone else could live?"

There was a long silence between us until she said, "yes, even if it meant my own life, I would do it." She then floated on to the dresser and said, "Now get some sleep, it's a new day tomorrow and you need to rest."

"okay" I said softly

After that I told her good night and I went to sleep.

_-Dream scene-_

_I was standing in the middle of the dark, with only my sword and shield. "_Die_!", said a dark eerie voice._ _"You will suffer for what you did to me!" All of the sudden a giant door rose up in front of me. It was black and gold with the triforce on it, but the triforce was upside down. All of the sudden, the doors opened and revealed a fiery world with nothing but pain and hate. Then a figure came out with fiery red eyes, a black cloak and a feeling that can only be described as evil. "You will DIE!"the figuresaid. All of the sudden I heard crying. It was Zelda, she was suffering in the fiery world. "Link! Help me, PLEASE" she cried. "Zelda I'm here I'll save you!" I ran to the gate but the cloaked figure ran up to me with a black sword yelling, "YOUR GOING TO SUFFER LIKE HER!" he then swung his sword at me with full force. I didn't have enough time to grab my sword. I was as good as dead._

_-Dream ends-_

I bloted up from my bed with shock. I was sweating beads. That dream felt so real. It felt like everything was going to end. I looked out my window to see that it just turned morning. Why did I have this dream? Was it a prophecy?

"Link, Are you okay?" said Navi

"Yeah, I'm fine." "Listen we need to leave right now." I said

"Okay,grab your stuff and we can go." she said

And with that, I got on my clothsandstrapped onmy sword and Shield. Okay, I thought, getting this item is going to be easy. I then walked out of the Inn and started to head towards Death Mountain.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Anyway I feel like a freakin' Dog in heat. I guess sometimes being a Goth isn't really what its cut out to be. Anyway, R&R!

P.S. if my grammer sucks, tell me!


End file.
